


Shadow

by brenaywolf



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenaywolf/pseuds/brenaywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnathan had a pretty had life for a nine year old yet he never knew it could get worse....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

Creepypasta: Shadow  
• by brenaywolf, Jun 6, 2015, 4:30:17 AM  
• Literature / Fan Fiction / Horror  
Johnathan found himself staring out his bedroom window he sighed and looked at the clock he needed to get ready for school which he wasn’t excited about, nor about going down stairs to see his family. Yet he reluctantly got dressed grabbed his backpack and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When he got down stairs his mother was cooking eggs, his father was reading the newspaper, his older brother was eating cereal and lastly his little sister was playing with her stuffed animal of a wolf, he quietly got his food and ate hoping he could eat then leave for school yet he wasn’t so lucky his brother and sister went to get ready and his mother left to go eat so he was alone with his dad Johnathan tried to hurry up and leave yet his father grabbed his arm Johnathan looked back “Were you going boy, you still need to earn your keep around here.” Stated his father “I’m going to school.” said the nine year old boy the man just laughed and then smacked the boy and said “ye better find some way to earn some money you don’t get to be here for free you know.” The boy picked himself up and nodded hurrying to get out of that place yet what was the use the students were the same the only person who didn’t beat him was his teacher and his little sister. As he was walking to school some kids in his class decided to have some fun and beat him till he was blue before they got to class. Johnathan now had a black eye and bruises and cuts all over, when he got into class he teacher quickly rushed over to the injured child “what happen?” she asked the boy just said that he got hurt playing outside and went to his desk. His school day seemed like it was going to last forever he could hear all the kids just snickering and laughing at him he had always been a quiet, shy and very polite kid yet the kids only made fun of him for it and for his British accent.  
Finally the school day had ended Johnathan grabbed his things and walked home worried because he knew once he got home he was going to get the shit beat out of him not just from his dad yet his mother and brother as well, they had always mistreated him, his father because well he just plain hated the boy, his mother well because she was a drunk and lastly his brother his brother well his brother did just because he was older than Johnathan, the only one who was Johnathan’s friend was his little sister she never even tried to hurt him mainly with the fact of their family beat her too. Yet he was hoping that tonight might be better because his dad got a promotion so he was going to take them out tonight Johnathan was hopeful yet knew that this wasn’t going to be a good night for him or his little sister Ann. When he got home his mother was in a fancy dress, his brother in dress clothes and his father in a suit his little sister was in a pretty blue dress. Johnathan hurried and got dressed in his best clothes which were a black jacket, jeans and a black scarf. His light blue eyes looked out the window he opened it to get some fresh air before he was stuck in a car with his family for an hour. The wind blew his short black hair when he heard his sister run up the stairs he looked to his door to see the little girl gesturing for him to come he quickly followed knowing that it must be time to go.  
On the ride there he and Ann were silent Johnathan looked out the window when the all of the sudden the car stopped he looked to his father “Johnathan, Ann you two get out now.” Said his father Johnathan was shocked “NOW!!!” yelled the man the two quickly got out as soon as they did the car left. The two were alone, Ann spotted a playground nearby and ran towards it Johnathan ran after “Ann stop.” He tried to get her to stop but she wouldn’t listen she was only six after all, he hurried after her they finally made it to the playground Ann was playing on the swing set while Johnathan just stood there making sure she was ok luckily she was he was glad she was fine he knew that his parents would have killed him if she got hurt. They were playing for about an hour when someone came it was a man Johnathan grabbed Ann’s hand and was starting to leave when the man spoke up “aren’t you two a little young to be here alone this late.” Johnathan continued to walk when he heard Ann scream and he lost grip of her hand he looked back to see the man running off with her Johnathan chased after him, he had caught up and started to hit the man when the man kicked the boy to the side and threw Ann in his car and speed away, Johnathan tried to keep up with the moving car yet couldn’t he drop to his knees his sister was gone his only friend gone he walked back to the playground and just sat there waiting for his parents to come he looked down to see his sister’s stuffed animal on the ground he picked up and hugged tightly and started to cry “it’s all my fault if only I was stronger I could have protected her.” He saw a girl on the other side of the road she looked like she was in her teens she had long black hair and dark blue eyes and was wearing a black trench coat, jeans and black boots yet she almost looked as if she had wolf ears and tail and she appeared to be holding a sword Johnathan was caught off guard when he saw his parents stop and come over to him “where is your sister?” asked his mother “why are you crying?” asked his brother “why do you have your sisters stuffed animal Johnathan?” asked his father, Johnathan told them what had happened and they all started beating him he looked to where they girl had been and saw she looked pissed Johnathan blacked out after that. He woke up back in his room, he look around and saw a bow and some arrows by his legs he looked to his window to see someone jump out it he quickly ran to see who it was to his surprise it was the girl from before she looked back at him and walked away.  
It had been a week since Ann had been kidnapped and Johnathan had been training with the bow that the strange girl had left for him, he was walking back inside when he saw his family watching the news when he saw that they had found Ann and she had been killed Johnathan ran to his room and started to break down into tears he was blaming himself for Ann’s death and so was his family they were beating him even worse now he had been beaten so much that he had scars all over his torso, arms and legs his family made sure not to injury anywhere that couldn’t be covered up. When Johnathan went to school they kids had found out what happened and told him the rest of what had happen to Ann she had been abused beaten and so much more when Johnathan found out he just froze the kids beat him saying it’s your fault that she is dead and everything that happen to her he was to blame for it, that he should have protected her, he was her older brother she counted on him and he let her die. Johnathan had been beaten so much that when his teacher saw him she sent him home little did she know that he wasn’t safe there either.  
When he was sent home his mother picked him up yet she was pissed that she had to come and get him so he got beaten for it, when his father found out he was pissed that he left school early so he was beaten for it and when his brother got home he was pissed that Johnathan got to leave school early and he didn’t so he was beaten for it. Every day they found new reasons to beat him even when it wasn’t his fault or it had nothing to do with him they would beat him and they got away with it they knew how to hide the fact that they were beating him, they knew how to seem like the perfect family, they knew all too well and now with Ann gone he got her share of beatings too and with the fact that she was killed they beat him even worse every single day he was beaten and beaten.  
Months after Ann died he started getting dark thought of ways to stop the beatings he imagined slitting his family’s throats or hanging them or burning them alive, he thought of so many different ways that he could kill them. One day when he was training with his bow he imagined shooting them with it that’s when a sinister smile creeped up his face he really like the thought of that one out of all the ways he had thought of to kill them he liked that one the best. later that day after he had got home he looked out his window to see the man that had kidnapped Ann walking down the street he quickly got dressed in his black jacket and jeans and scarf he grabbed his bow and some arrows and walked out the door he stayed in the shadows where the moon’s light couldn’t reach, he followed the man for a while until the man stopped and entered a house it appeared to be the man’s house Johnathan went inside threw a window and found that the man had a family the boy decided to make the man suffer like he had for the past months he shot the man’s wife, Johnathan was about to go kill the man when he saw that the man had a daughter the boy stopped a smile creep up his face with the thought of how this was going to be the perfect revenge.  
He quietly woke up the little girl she was about Ann age, she looked up and was about to scream when Johnathan covered her mouth and whispered “shh don’t be scared I’m here to help you.” The girl stupidly believed him the little girl asked his name Johnathan paused “Shadow.” He said with a smile “yeah shadow.” The girl just sat there when Johnathan or now known as Shadow grabbed her hand and walk to where the man that had killed his sister was, when the man turned around he frozen seeing the boy, Shadow smiled and let go of the girls hand and turned and shot her then looked at the man, the man looked at the blood covered boy he begged for he life yet it was to no avail the boy shot him.

Shadow was walking home when he saw that his parents were home, he walked inside and saw they were on the couch he made sure to slam the front door shut to get their attention and he did his father was pissed he was walking over when he was shot in the heart by an arrow he fell, the boy’s mother and bother looked over and jumped up in shock the nine year old slowly walked over and shot his mother and was about to shoot his brother when he said “Don’t cross the shadows.” And shot him straight through the heart, the boy smiled and walked out the door to be greeted by the strange girl again, she smiled and held her hand out he grabbed it and they walked off into the blackened forest.


End file.
